karnione1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mephistopheles The Lord of Lies
Mephistopheles also known as "Mephisto" is the eighth lord of the Baator realm as well as the lord and master of Cania The Realm of Treachery. He is the eighth of the Nine Hells. He was the main opponent of Baalzebub Lord of Plauges during the Reckoning of Hell, and still holds a claim to his own layer. He seeks to take Baalzebub's layer away from him, that he may gain enough power to one day challenge Asmodeus for leadership of all the Nine Hells. Description Little is known about the true appearance of the Lord of Lies and Treachery since he changes his face to talk to different people. In his Human Form however, he has long-black raven hair, ice cold navy blue eyes and pale skin. He wears normally waste-lander outfit with a long trench coat over a pair of light-weight armor and a pitch-black hat on top of his head. Mephisto Fake Archdevil Form is much smaller compared to the others he has a human-like figures however still a few feet taller, dark hair, and normally carries a staff. He each have a pair of large horns jutting from their brows. He also has a tail on his body which sticks out of his clothing. His red and orange eyes, a cold smirk which can send a chill down a spine of even the most fearsome man and he has extremely fine silk clothing that clings to their bodies completes the look. His True Archdevil Form is a much larger then he lets on. He is a crimson red devilish humanoid figure with long black hair and beard, he also has large horns and white eyes. He shown to have a torn shirt as well as long pants and also a pair of wings on his back. As a Monster Form, when his lies fails or simply he overpowered in a battle, he can transform into this mode at a will, as he appears as a giant humanoid demon with red black ash-colored skin, extremely sharp claws on both hands and feet and a multitude of spikes protruding from his back and head. He has a long black tail and a glowing flaming mouth when speaking. Oddly Mephistopheles seems to enjoys to transform into a stark-white Wolf Form with orange eyes which turns dark blue when upon simply when Mephistopheles choices to change it. During this form he has extremely sharpen claws and large fangs in order to hunt or perhaps change during long-travels. Personality Mephisto1.jpg|Mephistopheles as a Human Form mephistopheles.jpg|Mephistopheles's True Archdevil Form SWEET!.jpg|Mephisto Monster Form Black_Dog_by_WarNick.jpg|Mephistopheles Wolf Form in the Night Shrouded in mystery, one quickly learns of Mephisto's innate ability to act as if he knows more than what he is letting on. Careful and meticulous, he is like a chess player, always ahead of the game. He enjoys chaos and building up control, as he stated to himself that he was a hell-raiser, since he had both given Baal the power to turn and take over the lands of Raga right under his nose. His average hours of sleep is 1 hour, however he is a tactical genius in battle with a high intelligence as well, as a master at betraying and lying to his enemies to the point even though around him cant tell if he tell the truth or not unless they been around him for years. Unlike the other Archdevils, he rather enjoys human instead of shunning them since they are can be both good and evil at the same time, however at the sometime most of them can be subject for betrayal. At the sometime he shown to enjoy playing games with his servants when in a cheerful moment as he plays various games chess and other games or simply walks among the outskirts of the fortress to admire the large display of frozen corpses forever to be trapped in the ice for betrayal in there lives. Powers and Skills History Trivia *'Mephistopheles' (/ˌmɛfɪˈstɒfɪˌliːz/, German pronunciation: mefɪˈstɔfɛlɛs; also Mephistophilus, Mephistophilis, Mephostopheles, Mephisto, Mephastophilis and variants) is a demon featured in German folklore. He originally appeared in literature as the demon in the Faust legend, and he has since appeared in other works as a stock character version of Satan. Category:Evil Category:Baator Emperor Category:Antagonist Category:Character Category:Devil Category:Archdevil